


Change of Edge

by sophiahelix



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: They’re both flushed and laughing and bright-eyed and it’s the easiest, most natural thing in the world to look at Javi and ask, “What are you doing for dinner tonight?”“Eating it,” Javi says, with a sidelong smile. “Why, what are you doing?”
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	Change of Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing fluff! I pointed out Javi’s initial observation, and someitems suggested the natural thing that should come after it. (Also Brian once suggested on a podcast interview Javi should “take Yuzu to dinner” and an entire fandom has been waiting for two years for it to happen.)

It’s been a perfect afternoon. Yuzu landed the quad axel once out of six tries, and most of his lutzes and all of his loops. Brian’s not grimacing so much anymore, Ghislain is beaming outright, and best of all, Javi’s here to see it all.

He’s here to give advice on the sal, too, and Yuzu’s feeling stronger about it all the time. They’ve been horsing around for the last ten minutes, the way they used to when he first came to Toronto, and they’re both flushed and laughing and bright-eyed and it’s the easiest, most natural thing in the world to look at Javi and ask, “What are you doing for dinner tonight?”

“Eating it,” Javi says, with a sidelong smile. “Why, what are you doing?”

“I think, maybe we eating it together?” Yuzu asks, and if his voice is higher than it is in his head, he still sounds casual. Like maybe he never asked before this moment because it was never the time, like they’ve been practicing in silence all this time for things to be this simple and right.

“Oh,” Javi says, and his smile grows broader. “Well, where do you want to go?”

They choose a restaurant, like this is something they do. Like this is something _Yuzu_ does. They’re both grinning all the while, trading glances, and Yuzu feels so light and happy that it’s surreal, hardly even tethered to the ice by his slender blades. He does a little spin when they’re finished deciding, one hand over his head as he pulls his body against the torque, wanting the dizziness and the gravity, the physical sensations that match the way he feels inside. With each rotation he spots his place in the world by Javi’s smile.

Brian calls out to them to stop goofing off and they part, skating backwards in different directions, like each half of the rink is their own domain. Shared, split, equal. Yuzu works on his short program combo and Javi goes back to chasing a quad, trying to coax it into blossom the way he did last January. The jump is stubborn and stiff for him, hiding after months away, and Yuzu wonders if it’s worth it, this new settled calm he feels from Javi in place of the old hunger and fight.

But Javi’s happy, he can see that, and when Yuzu looks at him he’s happy too.

The afternoon passes by, in sweat and exertion and gleeful, electric glances whenever their eyes meet. Javi goes to shower, finally, and Yuzu follows a few minutes later, outlasting him once again. That’s what he tells himself he lingers on the ice, at least, as if it’s nothing to do with navigating the changes on land.

Javi’s still in the dressing room, searching for something in his bag. He looks up when Yuzu comes in, and at his smile Yuzu comes even closer, like he’s drawing near a warm fire. Javi reaches out to squeeze his shoulder, the old friendly intimacy, but it’s different now, and Yuzu still feels his touch after. He smiles reflexively, meaning to pass by, but there’s something amused in Javi’s expression that stops him.

“What?” Yuzu asks.

Javi tilts his head, smiling fond and lovely. “I never noticed.”

“What?” Yuzu asks again.

“It looks like a rocker mark,” Javi says, obscurely.

Yuzu frowns, wondering what he’s missing. He opens his mouth to speak.

“Your mouth, it’s like a mark on the ice.” Javi gestures and then reaches forward, running his finger along Yuzu’s top lip in an echo of the motion, so lightly he almost doesn’t touch. Swoop, dip, swoop. “Like that.”

Yuzu catches his breath, almost painful. His shoulders tighten, his whole body alert with the shock of contact, the sudden immediacy of the moment. Javi leaves his hand hovering between them, not quite touching, and he looks surprised too, taken unaware, as the electric potential of the afternoon takes solid form. Yuzu stares at Javi’s downcast eyes, and Javi stares right down at Yuzu’s mouth.

If he says something, Yuzu thinks, Javi might move away. He keeps holding his breath, feeling his pulse in his throat and temples, an agony of waiting. He can’t stand not knowing what happens next, how this turns out, that just wanting it might not be enough to make it come true.

The moment stretches too long, and finally Yuzu has to take action. He tilts his chin up, closing the distance between his mouth and Javi’s hand. He lingers just a moment, and then purses his lips around Javi’s fingertip, like a kiss. 

When Yuzu smiles, drawing back, Javi looks up at last. His eyes are wide and serious, but there’s such tenderness in them that Yuzu’s heart beats hard with the joy of it, confirmed. He did the right thing. Javi turns his hand to cup Yuzu’s face gently and then leans in, closing his eyes, Yuzu keeps his own eyes open, so he sees Javi’s beautiful long lashes on his cheeks, the way his lips part, ready.

Javi moves slowly, coming closer, and just before he gets there Yuzu pops up and kisses him.

For all the simmering tension of the day, it’s sweet and soft, exploring. Yuzu loves the delicate contrast of the held-back passion that blooms hotly in his chest with these small movements, learning the contours of Javi’s mouth and his quiet murmurs. Javi holds him close and sips from his mouth, never urgent, just like he’s taking something precious, his lips sliding along Yuzu’s so tender and deliberate.

When they part at last, Yuzu can’t help but ask. “It feels like that too?”

Javi blinks at him, dreamy. “What?”

“My mouth feels like a mark on the ice?”

Javi smiles. “I wasn’t paying attention. Let me find out,” he says, and kisses Yuzu more firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sophia-helix


End file.
